The Things You Never Knew
by Nicole de Lancret
Summary: After her friends get her drunk on Halloween in sixth year, Hermione ends up spending the night with Malfoy. How will Hermione deal with the consequences of that night? What will she do and, more importantly, will she tell Draco Malfoy?
1. How the End Began

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own none of the Harry Potter world. Only the plot and a couple of characters I make up belong to me.

Note: "words" talking, _words _ thoughts

The Things You Never Knew

Chapter 1: How the End Began 

Halloween was always a happy time for students at Hogwarts. Parties, Hogsmeade trips, everyone celebrated somehow. Sixth and seventh years had the choice of spending Halloween night at school with the younger students or going to Hogsmeade. This was Hermione's first year of being able to choose, but she didn't get a choice for one simple reason. Well actually two, two very annoying, gossiping girls. Lavender and Parvarti refused to allow Hermione to stay at school, hidden in the library.

That was how Hermione found herself sitting in the Three Broomsticks on Halloween night with a group of giggling girls. By 10:00, everyone at the table was so drunk that if Snape had walked in, they would have hit on him. Hermione was closing in on that point, yet still retained some sense of her actions. Since none of the students in Hogsmeade had to be back until noon the next day, Lavender decided to start an out of control version of Dare.

Half an hour later, Parvarti had danced on the bar, Lavender had snogged some guy sitting at another table, a Hufflepuff seventh year girl named Faylinn had done ten shots in five minutes, and everyone had removed one large piece of clothing. Now it was Hermione's turn. Down to her strappy black heels, undergarments, dark jeans, and silky burgundy camisole, she prayed they wouldn't dare her to remove another piece of clothing.

"Hmm, this one has got to be a really good one. It's Hermione after all. How many chances will we get to do this," Lavender said. "Oh, I've got it. This is just the thing for you." Lavender smiled maniacally as she said this. "Oh no, what is it?" Hermione was a bit scared, but was drunk enough that it came out as a giggle. "Hermione Granger, I dare you to go shag that guy at the bar. Upstairs in a private room of course." Lavender pointed to a blond guy at the bar. Hermione blushed slightly but answered, "Okay, I'll do it. Rules?" Lavender smiled and said, "He has to come willingly on his own and no quickies."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow," Hermione said as she walked towards the guy at the bar. There was an empty seat next to him so she sat down. Madame Rosmerta asked if she wanted anything and Hermione told her, "A shot of firewhisky." She hadn't even looked to see who exactly the guy was, but she didn't have to. Draco Malfoy's voice came from the seat next to her saying, "That's some pretty strong liquor for a girl like you. Didn't know you were much of a drinker." Hermione could tell pretty easily that Malfoy was even more drunk than she was. But she was set on not backing out of this dare. She and Malfoy traded small insults and flirtations before the conversation turned a bit darker and Hermione got just enough information out of Malfoy to get him upstairs. He told her how lonely he was most of the time and how no one really cared whether he lived or died. He was alone. She lied and told him she was lonely too and that Harry and Ron really didn't care. Then Malfoy surprised her. He asked Hermione if she would like to go up to his room. He said that by doing this, neither of them would be lonely anymore. Of course, Hermione could tell it was completely bullshit and he just wanted a shag. But at this point both of them were slobbering drunk, so they headed upstairs. Let's just say that Hermione fulfilled the dare, three times, that night.

Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself in a room she didn't recognize, naked in a bed with someone else. Then it all came flooding back to her, the dare, the flirting, the sex. She finally comprehended what she had done, given up her virginity to Draco Malfoy of all people. Coming out of her anxious rambling thoughts, she took notice of just what position she was in. She was completely naked, facing a sleeping naked Draco Malfoy. Her hands and head were resting on his well-toned chest and his right arm, which was holding her pressed to him, was draped around her waist. She started to try wiggling out of bed without waking him up. She hadn't even moved a half-inch when those glittering silver-blue eyes snapped open. She watched as he went through probably the same thought pattern she had moments ago. Apparently though, he was happier with the situation than she was because he smiled at her and, if it was at all possible, pulled her closer to him.

"So what was last night Granger? Because I from my point of view, it was pretty amazing. You were pretty amazing, for a virgin and all." He had to ask her that one question, however simple it might seem to him. In truth, she had no idea what the night before was and she told him so. Then before he could ask her anything else, she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower, so she could leave. Needless to say in her haste and state of slight panic, she forgot to lock the door. She had just stepped into the shower when she heard a small squeak and then a thud, of a door opening and closing. She didn't realize it had been the bathroom door until Draco stepped into the shower behind her. As wrong as she knew it was, she let Draco take her again right there in the shower.

An hour and a half later, she finally finished her shower, got dressed and walked back to Hogwarts. She made it up to her dorm without trouble, but when she opened the door, Lavender hit her with a spell before she could do a thing. Hermione asked, "What did you just do? Haven't you given me enough trouble for a while?" Lavender simply smirked and replied, "I'm checking to make sure you went through with the dare." Lavender's smirk changed pretty quickly into a fit of smiles and giggles as a number four briefly flashed upon Hermione's stomach. "Four times! You screwed him four times! In one night! Merlin you're good. No girl I've talked around school has ever been done that. Even the girls who've been with Malfoy and I've done spells to check if they're telling the truth. So who was it anyway?" Hermione's face dropped a little at the mention of Malfoy. She tried to mask it quickly, but Lavender picked up on it. "It was him? You were with Malfoy all night?" Hermione forced a small smile and sadly nodded. Lavender gave her sympathy. Hermione quickly thought of something. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you Lavender? Please don't. I don't want people to know. Ever." Lavender looked at Hermione's pleading face, promised, and asked one thing. "Before we head down to lunch, I want to know something Hermione. You give it up to him, didn't you? It didn't feel like just a one night stand for you?" Once again, Hermione sadly shook her head.

Lunch was little better. While Lavender sat next to Hermione for emotional support and glanced at the other girls from the night before to tell them to back off, Harry and Ron were another problem. They came in a few minutes after Lavender and Hermione and sat down across from the pair. Both were caked in mud from Quidditch practice. While Ron was busy with his food and stuffing his face, Harry was not too busy to notice a change in Hermione's behavior. "Is everything alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked gently, although he could tell it was not. Hermione smiled bravely and told him, "It's nothing I won't get over in time. Just give me a while to sort things out. I'll be fine. A week from now, you won't even remember this." After a look from Lavender telling him she would be fine, Harry sighed and simply said, "Alright, but you know I'm always here if you need anything." Hermione smiled a real smile for the first time that day.

As Hermione had said, a month passed and she pushed Halloween out of her mind and focused on other things. December 1st came around and that morning Ginny came into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down next to Hermione facing the Slytherin table. She had an expression on her face that clearly said to any girl, 'I'm in pain, but I can easily work around it.' Hermione asked the poor girl what was the matter and Ginny's whispered reply was, "Oh it's nothing to worry about, just some seriously heinous menstrual cramps." Hermione let it go, but realized something. Two weeks before Halloween, now six weeks later and …oh Merlin, she was six weeks late on her period. How had she forgotten? With those thoughts in her mind, Hermione quickly glanced at the Slytherin table right next to the one she sat at. She just wanted to see if Draco, _wait since when did I start calling him Draco_, was there. She found him facing her direction and talking and laughing with his friend Blaise Zambini. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco caught her eye for the first time since Halloween. He smiled at her, then went back to his conversation with Zambini.

Hermione jumped up and, without a word to Ginny, walked out of the Great Hall. Little did she know a pair of startling silver-blue eyes watched her leave. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom, into a cubicle, and threw up. She went to a sink and washed her face. Then she sat down and cried. She was pregnant. Hermione had no doubt of it. She cried for herself, for her lost dreams, for the unknowing father of her child, but most of all, Hermione cried for the small life that was growing inside of her. She had no idea what to do. She was sixteen; she wasn't ready to be a mother. And Draco Malfoy was definitely not father material. What would he do when he found out? What would the professors and her parents do? Hermione knew what she had to do. Her number one job now was not to worry about herself; it was to care for her child. First, Hermione had to go to Madame Pomfrey. She refused to risk her baby's health to protect her reputation. Also, she would have to tell Professor Dumbledore and her parents. As for Draco, Hermione had no intention of telling him. Let him live a better life than she would have. As much as she hated to admit it, she had come to care for Draco very much that night they spent together. But what his father would say if he found out was the most frightening thing of all.

Hermione made it to the Hospital Wing without any more sickness. She sat down in a chair to wait for Madame Pomfrey to finish with her other patients. Madame Pomfrey's first comment to Hermione when she made it over was, "What are you doing here, Miss Granger? You look fine and you haven't had any recent problems for me to check up on." Hermione just continued to look sad and asked if they could speak privately in Madame Pomfrey's office. Madame Pomfrey agreed and when Hermione revealed the reason behind her visit, it is an understatement to say she was surprised. She insisted upon a full check-up of the situation. She led Hermione to a bed and drew the curtains. She performed a spell which confirmed the situation. "Since you're already a month along, I will just go ahead and add in the monthly check-up with this. Would you like to know the sex of your child Miss Granger?" Hermione was confused and asked, "Can't you only tell after three months?" Madame Pomfrey explained, "It's magic dear. We can tell after only a week." Hermione agreed and, lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach once more, she watched as Madame Pomfrey's spell caused a blue spot and a second pink spot to appear low on her abdomen. This caused a look of surprise to appear on Madame Pomfrey's face. "My dear, you're carrying twins. A boy and a girl." Hermione blacked out for a moment. When she revived, Madame Pomfrey sent her up to Dumbledore's office with a letter detailing her condition.

Hermione slowly walked up to Dumbledore's office, avoiding the hallways that were frequently used. With it being a Hogsmeade Saturday, everyone who wasn't in the village was outside playing in the snow. Hermione never went to Hogsmeade any more, especially after Halloween. She made it to Dumbledore's office and gave the gargoyle the password of 'Fizzing Whizbees'. Politely, she knocked on the door and heard Professor Dumbledore call her inside. Her stomach was in knots as she sat down and handed Dumbledore the letter. He read through it, laid it on his desk, looked over his half-moon spectacles, and asked her one question, "What do you wish to do Miss Granger?" Hermione had a few ideas, but one stuck out from the rest. "I will not get rid of my children, adoption or otherwise. I'm going to take care of them myself. The father is not in the picture. If it means I must drop out of school, or am expelled, so be it. But they stay with me." Dumbledore nodded, "Miss Granger, I can see that you will be up to the task and will be able to handle it. No you shall not be expelled, though if you wish, you may leave. But might I inquire as to the father of your unborn children?" Seeing no further use in not telling the professor anything he wished to know, Hermione said, "The father is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure of that. He's the only one. But I don't want him or anyone else to know. He can do much better without having to know about any of this. As for the rest of the year, I have figured something out. I know of spells to change appearances, I'll use one until the end of the year to hide my condition. The rest of the professors don't need to know. The babies aren't due until the end of July, so that won't interfere with any of my classes. I will be writing to my parents this afternoon to tell them." Dumbledore gave a small, sad smile and told her, "It seems you have most of this thought out, which is very good. But I do disagree with you on the matter of young Mister Malfoy. I have noticed changes in his behavior since Halloween and I believe that he would accept this quite openly. Well not with the grace and dignity you have shown so far, but after some time to think, I believe he could help you. At least during next school year." Hermione gasped, "Next school year, I hadn't thought about that. What will I do the two of them next year? I can't very well keep them in the dorm with Lavender and Parvarti. The whole school would know the next morning." Dumbledore said, "Calm Miss Grange, calm. I shall sort something out for next year. For the rest of this year, keep up your grades and your health. I want you to see Poppy once every month and use that useful little charm you mentioned. Go run along. I'm sure you have much to do."


	2. Different Than You Thought It'd Be

Chapter 2: Different Than You Thought It'd Be

Hermione could not believe how well her seventh and final year at Hogwarts was turning out, for how doomed it had looked last December. A month pregnant and alone, Hermione had charmed her body to appear the same size all school year and had written a letter to her parents. They had supported her because of her decision to not tell Draco. Yes, she had decided to call him Draco. He was after all the father of her children and she still had some feelings for him. She had done everything in her power to avoid him the rest of the school year, including turning around in the middle of the halls to walk away. Eventually, he got suspicious and cornered her in the back of the library, but when he asked her why she was avoiding him, she had begun to cry and ran out of the library. July 11th had found her in labor in St. Mungo's. That morning she found what unconditional love was when she saw her babies for the first time. She had decided that her children's names should mean something special. The twins were born as different as night and day, so Hermione used that in their names. Her son was older by five minutes and was born with blond hair so light it could have been confused for white. When he opened his eyes for the first time, Hermione could see that he already had her golden-amber eyes. She named him Matthew Gwydion, which meant gift of god and bright one. Her beautiful daughter she named Thalia Selene, after the Greek Grace of happiness and the moon. Thalia was born with chocolate-colored hair, but startling silver-blue eyes that could only be Draco's.

Hermione still had no idea what to do with her two little angels during the school year. But her Hogwarts letter had solved her problems. Dumbledore had named her Head Girl, and while she would have some more responsibilities, she would have her own room with an attached nursery. Hermione's only problems now were figuring out what to do during classes and working around whoever the Head Boy was. She knew it would be Draco, Harry, or Ernie Macmillan because they had the best grades in their year. She prayed it would be Harry or Ernie, just for her own sanity.

Friday, September 1st rolled around and after loading her things onto the train, Hermione said goodbye to her parents, then took her children and quickly made her way to her private compartment. She didn't know how to thank Dumbledore for arranging everything so wonderfully. When she managed to settle Matthew and Thalia comfortably on one side of the compartment, Hermione placed powerful silencing charms on the compartment so no one would hear if the twins began crying. Hermione fed both of them before locking the door and leaving for her meeting in the Heads compartment. She got to the front of the train, slid open the compartment door, and gasped in shock as she found not only Professor McGonagall, but also none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." Hermione said quickly while desperately trying to regain her composure.

"I assure you it's quite all right, Miss Granger. Dumbledore has told me, as your Head of House and Deputy Headmistress, of your extra responsibilities this year and I am more than willing to make allowances in this case." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at McGonagall's words, but tensed up again at the questioning look Draco had on his face at the words "extra responsibilities".

"Now as you both know, Heads have the same duties as Prefects and then their own. You will patrol the hallways every night between eleven and midnight. Head are in charge of organizing Hogsmeade weekends, the Halloween trips for sixth and seventh years, and the Yule Ball. You've already been told about your private dorm. You will share a kitchen, common room, and bathroom. You each have a separate bedroom. Nothing in the rooms is decorated yet, but you are to use the spell "Pcitum" and your rooms will be decorated just as you visualize them. Your dorm is on the second floor behind a picture of two lovers sitting on the edge of a fountain. The password is 'Segreti del Cuore'. Oh, and Miss Granger, Dumbledore has instructed that you settle your responsibilities, and come down to the feast when you are done." With that, McGonagall left.

Before Hermione could make a break for it, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the seat right next to him.

"What is wrong with you lately, Hermione? You've been avoiding me since last Halloween. What the bloody hell is going on? And what did McGonagall mean by 'extra responsibilities'?"

Hermione was about to yell at him, but stopped suddenly, realizing something. "You called me Hermione."

"Yeah, so what if I did? Between the fact that it's pretty immature to be calling each other by our last names and we spent a pretty amazing night together, yeah, I figure I should call you Hermione. Don't change the subject though! What is bloody going on," Draco demanded.

"Fine Draco, I'll tell you one thing. I don't have to answer to you. This is my business, just keep out of it!" With that, Hermione stormed back to her compartment. She made sure that he didn't follow her, which would have caused even more problems. When she got back inside her compartment, she smiled. Matthew was asleep clutching his small stuffed bear and Thalia was next to him trying to steal the bear from her sleeping brother.

When the train stopped at the station, Hermione gathered her children in her arms under her cloak and a small bag of essentials and bolted from the train while most were barely out of their compartments. She practically ran to the first carriage in the row, jumped in, and the carriage, as though sensing her desire to get moving, started for the castle. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the steps and Hermione got out and headed inside. She made it to the portrait, gave it the strange password, and walked inside her new dorm. It was more beautiful than she imagined. The walls were a pale creamy gold, while the trim was a white-silver color. Centered on one wall was a large marble fireplace, which was flanked on both sides by huge windows. There were two sofas facing each other by the fire and two matching armchairs. One set was a rich gold with crimson trim and throw pillows, while the other set was bright silver with dark green trim and pillows. There was a table set between the couches. Bookcases lined the opposite wall along with a door which Hermione assumed lead to the private kitchen. What Hermione was looking for at the moment was on the wall opposite of the entrance. It was a single staircase leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. At the top of the stairs, Hermione found a small hallway with three doors. The first door had a gold plaque which had an 'H' on it and the last door had an identical silver plaque with a 'D' engraved on it. Hermione entered her room and found, as McGonagall had said, everything plain. Everything she could see was pure white, yet not blindingly so. There was a queen-sized four-poster bed, a desk, a dresser, a full-length mirror, and a bookcase. Her room was not what she was concerned about at the moment. She needed to find the nursery so she could settle the twins and get down to the feast before people started asking questions. There were two doors. The first one Hermione tried turned out to be a closet charmed to fit however much she needed it to.

The other door proved to be what Hermione wanted and, like her own room, was stark white. She set Matthew and Thalia down on her own bed while she visualized what she wanted the nursery to be, pulled out her wand, pointed it at the room, and said "Pcitum". In a flash of bright light, the nursery decorated itself. The walls and ceiling were different on either half of the room. One side of the room was painted like a bright blue sky with a few clouds and a sun. It faded into the other side of the room, which was painted like night, black-blue sky complete with silver stars and moon. Each side of the room had a crib and there was a rocking chair in between the two windows on the opposite wall. Other necessities were in a table and cupboard next to the door. Hermione settled Thalia in the crib on the night sky side of the room and Matthew in the crib with the bright sky. She gave them each a few things to keep them amused and ran for the feast.

Hermione got to the Great Hall in time to see the Sorting Hat set down on its stool. She wasn't too late. Ron and Harry were about halfway down the table and had saved her a seat. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Hermione quickly and quietly scurried to her seat while most had their attention fixed on the singing hat. Only four people noticed the straggler come in, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and a young man with startling silver-blue eyes. Immediately Hermione noticed two odd things. Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side and were acting differently towards each other, but then Hermione saw their intertwined hands and understood. But that was not the weirdest thing of all. Hermione felt like she was being watched and it wasn't that paranoia she had had while she was pregnant. This was different, like two eyes were boring into her. She glanced at the two tables behind her, but saw nothing. When she looked over the Slytherin table, her amber eyes locked with a pair of silver-blue eyes. She quickly looked away and looked up at the teachers. The last student had just been sorted and Dumbledore stood and began to make his usual speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. To our new pupils, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. A few announcements and rules before we begin our delectably delightful feast. First Years, and a few of our older students, would be wise to remember that entering the Forbidden Forest is against school rules. No magic is permitted in between classes and all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have been added to the list of banned items. For the full list, see Mr. Filch. On a happier note, this year, we shall be holding a Yule Ball over Christmas break. All students may attend, but only fifth years and above will be allowed to stay for the last two hours. And finally, our Head Boy and Girl this year are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Enjoy our meals." The applause died away and gasps of surprise could be heard from the first years as the food appeared on the tables.

"Harry, Ginny, what happened over the summer," Hermione asked. She quickly added, "And I am sorry for missing your birthday party that the Weasleys threw, Harry. I was so busy I lost track of the days."

"It's fine Hermione. I did get your present though. That book on Quidditch tricks and flying tips was brilliant." Harry seemed very happy with his life compared to how he had been after Sirius died. "As for what you're asking after about the summer, I asked Ginny out after the party. So that makes it a month and a day now." For how much more approving Ron was of this relationship of his baby sister's, he was just desperately trying not to notice anything going on with them.

Ginny told Hermione, "I was so happy when he asked me out, I swear I must have been glowing. I'll fill you in on the details later. Oh wait, I forgot. You're in a different dorm now. How are you going to survive living with Malfoy all year?"

"One day at a time Ginny. One day at a time." In truth, Hermione was worried sick that Draco would find out what she was hiding from him. What if he found out and took her children away from her? They were only two months old, but they were her whole world now. She couldn't imagine living without them now. Around 9:00, the food was cleared away and Dumbledore made one last announcement.

"All students please follow the Prefects to your Houses. I would like the Head Boy and Girl to come with me. Good night and have a nice weekend." With that, the students began swarming towards the doors to head for bed. Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked towards Dumbledore. Once Draco was there, Dumbledore began.

"Now you have both been told where your dorm is and your password. The password will not change all year; so do not give it out to anyone. Miss Granger, I trust that everything was arranged as you wished. Read this when you get back to your dorm" Dumbledore handed Hermione a note and gave a nod and a smile, before Dumbledore continued with, "Every weekend that is not a Hogsmeade weekend, you will be locked in your dormitory. If you need anything, notify me ahead of time and it will be provided in your dormitory if possible. Professor McGonagall has already told you of your responsibilities. I will expect your Hogsmeade weekend schedule by the 15th of the month. That should give you ample time. Now you may head up to your dorm."

Hermione and Draco walked in silence, though it was awkward and both seemed to be desperately trying to say something. They reached the portrait hole and Draco said, "Segreti del Cuore. Hmm, I wonder what that even means."

Hermione had figured out what it meant, but was not about to tell him because it would reveal just what her secrets were. She walked into their common room with Draco and saw as approval and happiness seemed to light up in his face at the sight of the room, but they were quickly chased away by a look of someone remembering a particularly trying problem. He turned to her and asked her for the second time that day, "So what's going on with you lately and why've you been avoiding me? You wouldn't tell me earlier, but now you have nowhere to run to. Just talk to me. Since Halloween, you've been avoiding me like the plague or something. What the bloody hell is going on? And why have McGonagall and Dumbledore been acting all secretive with you? And why were you late for dinner?"

Turning her back to him to hide her expression and scanning over one of the bookcases, Hermione said, "So many questions, yet so few I'm actually willing to answer."

"For once in your life," Draco mumbled, then continued, "Now stop beating around the bush and answer the questions."

Ignoring the dig, Hermione replied, "First, nothing is going on with me lately. I've been the same for a while now. You've been acting different, not insulting me or provoking me. Not acting like a ferret. Second, I haven't been avoiding you."

Here Draco snorted, something very unlike him, and plopped down on the green couch. "You think I didn't notice last year, all the running away and turning around in hallways. Like hell you haven't been avoiding me."

"Well, so what if I have? Maybe I still haven't sorted out how I feel about Halloween." Which was a complete lie, since Hermione knew her feelings, and the results, very well. Growing nervous for some reason, Hermione continued, "And as for Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, we have a mutual understanding on a certain subject, you could say."

While Hermione had been talking, Draco had walked up behind her. Just as she finished talking, he grabbed her around the waist, spun her to face him, and pushed her back against the bookcase so she had nowhere to go. He whispered, "So you don't know how you feel about that night, huh?" With that, he brought his lips crashing down on hers. Hermione, against her better judgment, melted into him and somehow her arms found their way around Draco's neck. He pulled away and said, "You aren't confused, so don't lie to me. If there one thing that I hate, it's being lied to. When you are ready to say you're afraid, let me know. Now about Dumbledore's note, what does it say?"

Hermione, still in a daze from that amazing kiss, mumbled something and pulled the note out of her pocket. She opened it and read through it quickly and told Draco, "It's nothing important, just specifics on what we're to do. We're to plan no more than one Hogsmeade weekend per month and the Yule ball plans are to be completed by the end of November." In truth, that was only the first paragraph of the note. The rest were details for Hermione. Dumbledore would be sending Dobby to her room every morning just before classes started and he would watch the twins through her classes. She would be given ten extra minutes for her passing periods, so she could check on the kids if she wanted to. Lastly, Dumbledore encouraged her to reveal the secret to Draco.

The peace that had settled around Hermione and Draco was shattered by a muffled cry and Hermione froze in shock. She had forgotten a silencing charm on the twins' room! She heard Draco ask what the noise was, but she was already sprinting up the stairs. She burst into her room and closed the door before heading on to the nursery. She didn't bother shutting that door because she was more concerned about what was wrong with her babies. To Hermione's dismay, both of the children were wide-awake and hungry. She picked up Matthew first and then moved over to Thalia to settle her down. Just as Thalia began quieting, Hermione heard a knock at her bedroom door. Without putting Matthew down, she ran to the door and opened it a crack, keeping Matthew out of view. Draco stood in her doorway with his hands on either side of the doorframe, looking annoyed and confused. "What was all that noise, Hermione? It sounded like crying and yelling."

Hermione panicked and lied, "Um, it was my alarm. Yeah, my alarm, that's it. I charmed it to work in the castle and it sounds a little like that. I had to watch my baby cousin most of the summer and since every time she cried, I woke up, I use that as my alarm. Sorry about that. I'll soundproof the room tonight." Then she tried to slam the door in his face, but his hand came out and pushed on the door to keep it open a little.

"What are you trying to hide in there? You seem jumpy," Draco said.

"Me, jumpy? No, I already made a huge mess and I'd rather you not be in here to see it." With that, Hermione managed to close the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She pressed her ear to the door and listened to Draco outside the door pacing for a moment before stopping, breathing a heavy sigh, and walking down the hall. Hermione heard the beginnings of another fit coming from Thalia in the next room and went back into the nursery, closed the door, put on the silencing charm, picked up Thalia, and settled into the rocker, Thalia in her lap and Matthew propped up in her arm. She opened her shirt and fed Matthew, burped him, then changed children and went through the same routine with Thalia. After fixing her shirt, she checked diapers and then placed each of them back in their respective cribs. Hermione sang one of her favorite lullabies to them and before you could say "Merlin's beard", the twins were out cold. Hermione left their door open as she went back into her room and changed into pajamas. Finally, Hermione noticed she had not had a chance to decorate her own room. She pictured the room in her mind, then waved her wand and said, "Pcitum." When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw her walls had become a dark rose hue, her furniture made of cherry wood, and her sheets silver with a black coverlet. Satisfied, she set a silencing charm on her room before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.


End file.
